Chronicles of the Science VI "Shelkes Death and Rebirth"
Prolog: 'U'nbeachtet stand der Herzstein in dem Alltar und wuchs. Die Energie, die vollkommende Energie strömte in ihm zusammen und näherte ihn. Bald würde er genug Kraft haben um wieder ins Leben zu springen und aus dem Reich der Toten zu entkommen. Dann würde er sich an denen Rächen, die seine Pläne durchkreutzt hatten. Jene waren nicht weit von ihm. Er spürte sie bereits. Sie waren hier, hier in seinem Turm. Seine Rache wäre Perfekt. 'S'uki stieg aus dem Zug und lief den Bahnsteig entlang zum Ausgang. Letzter Vorort von Onu Metru stand auf einem Schild. Sie würde nicht nach Onu Metru gehen. Ihr Ziel war auf dem Berg, in einem seiner Täler. Sie spürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen als sie den Wanderwegbetrat und hinauf ging. Hier passierte etwas schrecklich, das spürte sie. Der Kampf beginnt. 'T'uyet und Takafu wurden immer wütender. Sie wussten scheinbar was hier vor sich ging. Shelke sah sie nur an. Sie ginste einfach nur finster drein. Jetzt brachen Yazoo und Wulf durch die Tür und griffen auch sofort an. Takafu widmete sich Wulf und Tuyet Yazoo zu. Die Schwerter blitzen und Funken flogen als die Klingen sich berührten. Shelke zog ihr Schwert und schritt auf Azusa zu. Azusa stellte sich als ebenbürdige Gegnerin heraus, welche sich nicht durch hinterhältige Manöver knacken lies. Die anderen kämpften jetzt auch irgend wo anders im Turm. Tuyet und Yazoo blockierten die ganze Treppe. Die Wand des Turms nahm schon beträchtlichen Schaden. Wulf und Takafu kämpften auf einer der Plattformen. Der schwarze Toa durchtrennte die Plattform so das die Hälfte auf der Takafu stand abbrach und in die Tiefe viel. Dieser wiederrum schoß einen Eisstrahl um die Fußgelenke von Wulf und zog ihn mit sich. Im Fallen setzten sie den Klingentanz fort. 'A'zusa und Shelke sprangen in die Luft oder stießen sich von den Wänden ab. So kämpften sie auch die meiste Zeit in der Luft. Shelkes Tatik, Azusa zu entkräften scheiterten. Dennoch gelang es der goldenen Azusa einen Tritt zu verpassen der sie von Rand der Plattform stieß. Shelke sah die Hand und wollte darauf treten. Azusa schwang sich wieder hoch und ihr Knie traf auf Shelkes Kanohimaske. Die Goldene taumelte nach hinten. Erneut rannte Shelke auf Azusa zu. Die Klinge zum Stich bereit. Sie ließ die Klinge nach vorne sausen. Azusa drückte sie nach links weg und stieß die Goldenen durch eine vollendete Drehung von der Plattform. Shelke zog sich an der anderen Plattform wieder hoch und schoss die tragende Strucktur der anderen Plattform kaput. Azusa stieß sich von der wegfallenden Plattform ab und setzte auf der anderen wieder auf. 'E'in breiter Wasserschwall drückte Yazoo gegen die Tür des Turms. Diese brach laut krachend und der Toa wurde ins freige geschleudert. Er zog seine Schusswaffen und feuerte auf die Toa des Wassers. Diese wich aus so das die Geschosse den Türrahmen des Turms und die Wand drum herum siebten. Eine Tür hinter der Eingangstür brach. Sowohl Tuyet als auch Yazoo stellten den Kampf ein. Der Raum der jetzt sein Innenleben preis gab wurde von einem tiefen rötlichen Licht ausgefüllt. Suki sah aus der Fehrne das rote Licht, eine Toa des Wassers und Yazoo. Sie rannte schneller und erreichte die beiden. Auch ihre Augen wurden von dem Licht gefesselt. "Wir müssen da hoch!" fauchte Tuyet auf einmal, "wir müssen die anderen Warnen!" Die drei Toa eilten in den Turm und eilten die Treppe hinauf. Das bedeutet nichts Gutes! "'W'ulf sah während des Fallkampfes einen Moment nach unten. Takaku folgte der Bewegung und beide Toa stießen einander ab so das jeder eine der Wände erreichen konnte. "Das bedeutet nichts gutes!" sprach Wulf während er und Takafu mit ihren Krallen den Turm wieder wieder hoch kletterten. Das rote Licht aus der Tiefe kam immer näher. Beide Toa sahen nur eine Chance. "Wir gehen durch die Wand!" rief Takafu. "Ok!" erwiederte Wulf hektisch und schoss ein Loch in die Turmwand. Takafu erzeugte eine Eisschicht die das rote Licht für einen Moment lang aufhielt. "Los las uns endlich abhauen!" rief Wulf und packte Takafus Arm. Beide Toa vielen aus dem Loch ins freihe. Das rote Licht zerbrach die Eisschicht und schoss weiter den Turm hinauf. Funken sprühten als sich Takafu und Wulf mit ihren Krallen an der Turmwand abbremsten. Etwas unsanft aber ansonsten unverlezt landeten sie auf der Wiese neben dem Turm. "Was ist das?" fragte Takafu erschöpft. "Keine Ahnung," antwortete Wulf, "aber Shelke hat es geweckt!" 'D'as Duell zwischen Shelke und Azusa hatte weitere Plattformen gekostet so dass die abgebrochenen einen fast geschlossenen Deckel ergaben. Das komische immer lauter werdende Dröhnen schien Shelke nicht zu stören. Azusa jedoch zog sich zur Tür zurück. Suki riss die Tür auf und eine Toa der Erde viel ihr entgegen. "Wir müssen hier abhauen!" sagte sie der Toa und trat selbst in den Raum. Suki sah Shelke in die Augen. Diese schien bewegungslos so sein. Die goldene Toa begann zu weinen. "Mutter!" schluchzte Shelke, "du bist wieder bei mir!" "Ja!" antwortete Suki sanft, "und ich werde nicht wieder gehen!" Shelke stand immer noch weinend da. Das Dröhnen nahm zu und wurde langsam zu einer Art lauter Schrei. "Komm schon!" rief Suki, "hier ist es zu gefährlich!" Shelkes Bewegungslosigkeit ließ nach und sie schloss Suki auf. Alle drei Toa beeilten sich um den Turm zu verlassen. Draussen erstarten sie alle wieder. 'U'm den Turm herum sammelten sich dunkle Wolken und rote Blitze schlugen in das Dach des Turms ein. Der Wind heulte und schien ebenfalls immer Stärker zu werden. Shelke sah Suki und die anderen an. "Lauft so weit weg wie ihr könnt!" sprach Shelke entschlossen, "wartet nicht auf mich!" Suki und Yazoo sahen sie traurig an. "Ich habe etwas geweckt," fuhr sie fort, "was ich hätte nicht wecken dürfen!" Suki wollte etwas sagen aber Shelkes Worte waren schneller, "ich muss jetzt etwas tuen, bevor es zu spät ist!" "Wie zuspät?" weinte Yazoo. "Wenn ich das Böse in dem Turm nicht zerstöre," erklärte Shelke traurig aber immer noch zu tiefst entschlossen, "wird dieses Universum nicht mehr das selbe sein, wie es jetzt ist!" Noch bevor die anderen etwas dazu sagen konnten war Shelke bereits wieder in der Turmtür verschwunden. Traurig rannten die anderen weit vom Turm weg. Hinter einem Felsvorsprung hielten sie und duckten sich weg. Meine kleine Sklavin! 'K'ahjol stand auf der obersten Plattform und strahlte vor freude. Er war wieder unter den Lebenden. Viel besser noch war das er ein Toa war, welcher insich die Kraft aus dreißig Toa vereinte. Das Bild an der Decke weckte kurz seine Erinnerungen. Sie beide werden bezahlen, dachte er zornig. Die Tür ging auf und Shelke trat hinein. "Da ist ja meine kleine Sklavin!" lachte Kahjol hämisch. "Du hast mich für deine Erweckung mißbraucht!" fauchte Shelke wütend und ging mit gezogener Klinge auf Kahjol zu. Dieser zog seine Axt und hob seine andere Hand in die Luft. Im nu wirbelten 29 Klingen um ihn herum. "Dann lass uns Spielen!" kicherte der Toa weiter. "Dann lass uns Spielen!" erwiederte Shelke und spürte wie der Satzt in ihr Kraft gab. Kahjol sah sie an und wartete auf den Angriff. Shelke umrundete ihn mit gezogener Klinge und wartete ebenfalls. Sie musste warten bis ihr gegner nur noch ihr Schwert beobachtete. Desto länger die Umrundung dauerte desto stärker fokusierte Kahjol das Schwert von Shelke. Bald hatte er die für die Bewegung der anderen Hand den Blick verloren. 'S'helke hatte sich innerlich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet und stieß sich einen ihrer Dolche in den Rücken. Die Wunde schmerzte, doch sie durfte es sich nicht ansehen lassen. Die Klinge hatte eine große Wunde verursacht so dass sie unter weit größeren Schmerzen den Energiekristall hinein schieben konnte. Kahjol sah auf als Shelke ihre zwei Dolche über ihn hinweg warf. Die beiden Klingen vielen in die Tiefe. Kahjol sah ihnen hinter her und lachte, "so willst du mich etwas besiegen!" "Nein!" schrie Shelke wütend und rammte sich ihr Schwert in die Brust. Mit letzter Kraft sprang sie den völlig überraschten Kahjol um und riss ihn mit in die Tiefe. Kahjols lachen verging ihm denn er wusste nicht was die Toa geplant hatte. Aber es konnte nicht viel sein da sie sich ja selbst schon zu schwer verletzt hatte. Beide Toa vielen weiter in die Tiefe und die Dunkelheit. Ach was sollst dachte Kahjol und hielt seine Axt zum Schlag bereit. Der Sturz würde ihn nicht töten können. 'D'ie Goldene viel immer schneller und griff im Fallen ihre Dolche. Als sie diese umgriffen hatte schien ihre Fallgeschwindigkeit abruppt zu enden und sie landete sanft auf den Füssen. Sie hielt ihre Dolche in die Luft und spürte wie sich die Energie ihres zerstörten Herzsteines mit der des Energiekristalls verband. Sie blickte nach oben. Kahjol sauste auf sie zu und schwang seine Axt. Das Axtblatt glitt zwischen die Dolche doch in dieser Sekunde wurde die Toa von einem puren und grellen Lichtes umschlungen. Die Dolche und die Toa verwandelten sich. Seine Klinge wurde jetzt von zwei neuen Klineg in einer Schere gehalten. Im nu schloss sich die Schere. Die Axtr splitterte und der Toa wurde mit enormer wucht nach oben geschleudert. Er durchbrach alle noch vorhandenen Plattformen und das Dach. Er versuchte auf zu stehen aber das Schwert dieser Shelke nagelte ihn an das Dach feste. Shelke schwebte von dem Lichtball umhüllt über ihm. Das absolute Ende und die Wiedergeburt! 'K'ahjol blickte unbeeindruckt zu Shelke auf, "du kannst mich nicht vernichten!" lachte er finster. "Dieser Turm ist das Fundament meiner Seele!" sprach Shelke laut und mit fast magischer Stimme, "So lange er steht wird mich niemand bezwingen können!" Kahjol erschrak als er den Satzt hörte. Diese Shelke hatte seine Geheimnis endeckt. Sie wusste wie sie ihn ein für alle mal vernichten konnte. Kahjol suchte den Augenkontakt zu Shelke und er erstarrte vor Schreck. Aus der Toa wurde ein Wesen aus purem Licht mit einem riesiegen Flügel. Der Flügel bewegte sich sanft hin und her und das Licht verbannte die dunklen Wolken und den Wind. Zwei riesige Klingen hielt die Lichtgestalt in den Händen. "Wie ist das möglich?" fauchte Kahjol sauer und endsetzt. "Ich erfülle hier und jetzt meine Bestimmung!" sprach die Lichtgestalt und ließ die Klingen herab sinken. Die Spitzen berührten sich und eine weiterer Lichtball bildete sich. Der Lichtball raste auf ihn zu und Kahjol spürte wie ihn die Kraft verließ. Er hörte die Stimmen der dreißig Toa die er hatte für sich opfern lassen in seinem Kopf. Das Dach brach und er wurde in den Turm geschossen. Über ihm füllte das Licht den Turm aus. 'D'er Toa spürte wie ihn die Wucht auf den Boden warf. Die Lichtgestalt näherte sich ihm und die breiten Klingen kamen ihm immer näher. Die Wärme erdrückte ihn und das Licht raubte ihm die Sicht. Vor ihm glaubte er jene Toa zu sehen die in dem Turm gestorben waren. Sie griffen ihn an und er spürte jeden ihrer Angriffe. Jetzt war da wieder die Lichtgestalt. Beide Klingen trafen auf seine Rüstung. Yazoo, Wulf, Suki, Azusa und Takafu schlossen die Augen als ein helles Licht das kleine Platoo verschlang. Sie hörten das Brechen von Gestein und das reißen von Metall. Sie spürten die Wärme und einen Wind. Dann war alles wieder vorbei. Sie standen auf und sahen zu dem Turm. Wo einst ein düsteres Bauwerk stand lag nun ein haufen Gestein und Stahl. Yazoo weinte und nahm Suki in den Arm. "Sie hat sich für das Universum geopfert!" weinte der Toa, "und ich habe ihr nie meine wahren Gefühle gezeigt!" Tuyet sah Takafu an und nahm ihn ebenfalls in die Arme. Traurig stieg die Gruppe die Treppe und dem Wanderweg hinab. Sie würden Shelke nie vergessen. 'D'ie Gruppe hatte das Ende des Wanderwegs erreicht und wollte auf den Gehweg neben der Straße weiter gehen. "Wartet mal," sagte Takafu und sah nach hinten zurück auf den Wanderweg. Die Traurigkeit ließ auf einmal nach. Besonders Yazoos Trauer schien ein jehes Ende zufinden er strahlte und lachte vor freude. "He!" hörten sie eine Stimme rufen. "Ihr wollt mich doch nicht hier zurück lassen?" keuchte eine glückliche und zufriedene Toa. Yazoo begann vor Freude zu weinen, da stand seine Shelke, auch wenn sie jetzt etwas anders aussah. "So ganz in weiß," lachte Yazoo und wischte sich die Freudentränen weg, "bist du eine wache Schönheit!" Shelke ging zu Yazoo und umschloss ihn mit ihrem Armen. "Ich muss mit dir einiges bereden!" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Was denn alles?" erwiederte Yazoo lächelte überglücklich. "Das ist eine Angelegenheit die nur uns angeht!" antwortete Shelke schnipisch. "Mmmhm!" lachte Yazoo, "Pikant, Piknat!" Epilog: 'D'ie Gruppe betrat das Bahnhofsgebäude und schlug den Weg zum Schalter ein. Die sechs Toa gingen zu ihrem Bahnsteig und warteten auf ihren Zug. "Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?" fragte Tuyet Suki, Shelke, Wulf und Yazoo. "Habt ihr noch Platz für drei Toa?" fragte Shelke zufrieden zurück. "Mhmmm," überlegte Takafu, "ich denke schon!" "Herzlich willkommen im Team!" sprach Tuyet und lächelte. Shelke sah aus dem Fenster noch einmal auf den Berg. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los das doch etwas dieser Macht sich an einem anderen Ort manifestieren konnte. Aber dieser Ort, sie spürte es war in weiter Fehrne. Sie nahm Yazoo in die Arme und spürte seine Wärme. Sie war glücklich, so glücklicher denn je. "Ach ja!" grummelte Suki und sah Yazoo und Shelke grimmig an. "Was denn?" fragten beide verlegen. "Nennt mich nie wieder Mutter!" fuhr Suki fort und lachte. "Ok!" antworteten sie beide und erwiederten das Lachen. 'G'ondon und Toppers rannten zum Zaun. Die Werte auf dem Bildschirm spielten völlig verückt. Fast alle Matoraner sahen in die Villa und erschauderten. Eine Art Gewitter tobte in dem Bauwerk und Blitze wüteten . Die Geister waren in Unruhe und besonders die dreißig Toageister verhielten sich komisch. Sie wurden immer wieder von den Blitzen getroffen bis einer nach dem anderen sich aufzulösen schien. Nach dreieinhalb Stunden war alles wieder vorbei. Die Toageister waren weg, sie waren von irgend etwas neutraliersiert worden. Die beiden hochranigen Matoraner sahen sich an. "Ich glaube ich werde langsam verückt!" murmelte Toppers. "Geht mir nicht anders!" erwiederte Gondon endgeistert. Nur Mitarma sah zufrieden in den Himmel, "möget ihr Toa euren Frieden finden!" sprach sie und ging wieder in ihr Zelt. Brigahmi wandte sich an Mitarma, "was meinst du ist mit den Toageistern passiert?" "Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte Mitarma, "aber mit sicherheit werden sie bald wieder als Toa unter uns weilen. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser